galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Gummy
A tiny, toothless baby alligator who belongs to Pinkie Pie. He tends to bite or snap at anyone or anything near him but, due to his lack of teeth, never does any damage. The alligator usually spends his time staring into space and doing nothing except when he's blinking, swimming around in the bathtub or playing with a balloon. The Chew Toy: He goes through a lot in "Just for Sidekicks", and literally becomes this when Winona is seen chewing on him.The Comically Serious: His peaceful stare is hilarious next to Pinkie Pie. Also, for some reason, he can baa like a sheep.Cool Pet: While he does less than most of the other ponies' pets, he's an alligator which is exotic enough to be cool. His entertainment value doesn't hurt his coolness factor either.Empathy Pet: Not to Pinkie, of course, but it has been speculated he's this in a by-proxy sense for Pinkie to her older sister, Maud. For a majority of the series, it seemed that Pinkie had elected to adopt such an emotionless creature either as ironic humor or as a Foil to contrast to her hyper-bubbly personality, but after the episode "Maud Pie", it makes more sense that she keeps him as a reminder of her stoic sister, who she adores more than anypony in the world.Fish Eyes: Gummy's eyes are rarely focused on the same location, just like real alligators.Flanderization: While he was always The Stoic, in earlier episodes he moved around often and could have the occasional facial expression. In later seasons his inaction is ramped up to the point that he does nothing more than blink and only moves when another character moves him.Hidden Depths: His Internal Monologue in "Slice of Life" reveals that he's quite the philosopher.I Got Bigger: Despite being a "baby" alligator he spends the entire series without growing a bit. Then comes the Time Skip of the series finale, where we see he has grown HUGE, big enough that two ponies can ride on him with no problem. Funnily enough, aside from the size increase he looks exactly the same as he did as a "baby." Clearly he's no normal alligator.Intelligible Unintelligible: Played with. Gummy only blinks, hisses, growls and bites, but Pinkie Pie acts like she can understand what he is saying. It becomes apparent that she's merely guessing. Being a fellow reptile, Spike seems to be able to communicate, but Gummy doesn't give any acknowledgement.Loyal Animal Companion: To the point that he seems to possess the same Reality Warper abilities as Pinkie Pie.Meaningful Name: He has no teeth as pointed out in his introduction.Never Smile at a Crocodile: Subverted; he's harmless.Not So Stoic: Narrows his eyes in disapproval at Angel in "Just for Sidekicks". Not much of a change, but it's enough to get his feelings across. He's also visibly happy when Angel retrieves Spike's gem to stop Spike's stomach from rumbling and giving away their position on the train. Normally these wouldn't count for much, but seeing as Gummy shows no emotion at all most of the time...Offset Blink: As well as having beady Fish Eyes, Gummy frequently blinks each eye independently.Opposites Attract: Gummy has a zen-like calmness about him even when biting in rapid-fire succession while Pinkie Pie is literally bouncing with joy and excitement.Overly Long Tongue: One trait he shares with Pinkie Pie. His forked tongue is quite long and is the most animated part of him. He can lick his own eyeball with it.Purple Eyes: A light shade of purple, with an obvious reptilian design.Ridiculously Cute Critter: Who would have thought an alligator could be so cute?The Stoic: He just stands there, staring a hole right through the screen...Straw Nihilist: We finally get to hear what goes on in his head in "Slice of Life", which turns out to be deep philosophical pondering about the meaninglessness of life when you can't get a cutie mark yourself.Suddenly Voiced: Well, mentally voiced. His thoughts are heard in "Slice of Life", in which he waxes philosophical about Cutie Marks.Theme Naming: In addition to his Meaningful Name, he also matches his owner in sharing the name of a type of sweet treat: Pinkie Pie and Gummy candy.Typical Cartoon Animal Colors: Real alligators are not that bright of a green. It's made very obvious in "Pinkie Pride" when a scene cuts to Gummy as a real baby alligator, whose hide is a much duller hue. Their tongues are also neither flexible nor forked.